The Invasion of Youtube
by Exuar
Summary: Aliens have landed and have declared a war on earth. With nothing else to do but survive this is exactly what these youtubers will do. Smoshgames crew including main smosh, Pewdiepie, Ray William Johnston, Sean Klitzner, Jacksfilms, NigaHiga, D-trix, and Tobuscus. Better then description.
1. Chapter 1

I've been meaning to write this for awhile now oh and for pairings for now I'll do canon but if you want to see a pairing tell me and I'll put it to a vote at the end of the chapter. Also This chapter will mostly be introducing who's in the different groups so enjoy :) And one more also italics are dreams.

POV in this story are Ian Hecox from Smosh look them up if you don't know them. Ryan Higa from Nigahiga look him up if you don't know him and Sean Klitzner which same as the others look him up.

(Ian's POV)

"This place is awesome!" Mari exclaimed looking around the beautiful forest her brown eyes sparkling in happiness.

"I know and who knew it was so close to where we live." I commented looking at the waterfall in front of Mari and me. Anthony, Kalel, Felix and his girlfriend Marzia were also with us but they were off exploring a cave or something last time I checked so for now it was just Mari and me.

"I love how the water sparkles at the end and creates a rainbow." She said pointing at the water. Mari seemed really excited and when I asked if she wanted to go with me she practically jumped at the idea. I would have invited the others but they were going to a party from what I heard. I was invited too but I didn't really feel like going to a party and Mari just didn't want to go so it was only logical that I would ask her to go with me.

"Yeah it's cool." I said gazing at the fall a bit distracted.

Mari then sent a quizzical glance at me her eyes questioning, "What's the matter?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing." I answered avoiding her gaze.

"There has to be something bothering you even at the game bang you seemed to be distracted what is it?" She asked me touching my arm.

I sighed, "it's just that I've been having these dreams and I just feel like something's wrong like something's going to happen and when it does nothing that we knew will matter anymore. Or maybe I'm just paranoid but the dreams they feel so real." I finished off trailing off from my long explanation.

She was silent but I didn't give her time to answer before turning around and walking into the woods. "Ian!" She cried but I didn't answer and just kept walking not wanting her to ask about the dreams...

(Felix's POV)

"We're lost aren't we?" I asked out loud as Anthony walked around panicking my voice catching his attention.

"No." He said stubbornly looking around the cave in despair. I went over and sat next to him I would have laughed if the concept of being stuck in a cave wasn't so scary. He seemed to be close to having a panic attack which I really didn't want to deal with so I stood up and said bravely. "Follow me I know the way out."

He looked at me quizzically but I didn't care and just walked past him towards one exit looking way. I heard his steps start to follow me and I smiled knowing that we were going to get out of this cave soon. In all honesty though I had no clue where to go and I was just walking hoping it was the way out.

Finally at what seemed like half an hour went by and I felt it. Fresh air! I immediately started running going around a corner and seeing the light of the exit. I swiftly moved forward exploding out into the fresh air happy to be out of the cave Anthony coming to a stop next to me.

"Told you we weren't lost." He said right as Kalel and Marzia came up the hill before running towards us.

"Felix!" Marzia yelled running to my side as Kalel ran to Anthonys. I smiled at Marzia as she looked at me worriedly.

"Did you guys get lost?" Kalel asked Anthony which he instantly shook his head at sending me a look.

"No we just lost track of time sorry." He said sheepishly which I just rolled my eyes at before letting at a laugh causing the others to laugh as well.

Finally it all quieted down until Anthony asked out loud, "Where's Ian and Mari?"

"Right here." Ian said walking up the hill Mari behind him. Ian looked distracted and I was about to ask him what was wrong when he broke into a huge smile the look now gone.

"Let's get this camping trip started!" He exclaimed happily. I let out a cry of agreement laughing at his face and forgetting all about the strange look he had when he first got here.

(Ryan's POV)

I was currently looking outside the airplane that Dominic AKA D-Trix and I were boarding. We were heading to Vegas our flight leaving from Hawaii. Originally we would have headed straight to my house but on short notice I was asked to attend a collab with a bunch of other youtubers and Dom just decided to tag along.

Dominic and I decided to take the late flight so when it landed we would head straight to a hotel that was already rented for us or so we were told. Now that I think about it I wonder if they actually paid for us maybe I should check with Dom.

"Hey D-trix is our hotel paid for or do they just have a room on hold?" I asked him catching his attention from playing Angry Birds on his phone which by the way was supposed to be off. He quickly looked up before getting a thoughtful look to his face.

"I don't think they paid for it I'll text Chester when we land though and ask." He told me before looking down at his game again. I nodded before looking back out the window of the plane the flight was expected to be at least two more hours before we got there. I felt myself drifting off and a couple minutes later I was asleep.

We were running but from what I did not know but what I did know was the fear in the air. I had four other people running next to me but I couldn't see who. I looked up at the sky and it was a metallic silver and red colour the sun and sky not visible through it yet daylight still shown through.

Suddenly someone in front of me stopped and I followed suit as well as the others around me. It looked like the person was talking but I couldn't understand her. Although I couldn't understand her I could hear the fear in her voice and before I knew it some blueish light cut through her. Her body exploding into millions of pieces and covering me I let out a scream and stepped backwards before tripping over a smear of blood and falling down.

I saw something start to head towards us its body unlike anything I had ever seen I was frozen as I watched it get closer. Suddenly it lunged at me landing on top of me its body covering my body as it looked down on me a piece of drool hitting my face.

It had no eyes but it faced me a soft clicking noise being emitted from its mouth which contained sharpened fangs almost like a sharks mouth. It's body looked scaly but the stomach and tail had a light blue fur on it. It had three pairs of arms one at the front of its body while another pair directly underneath that the final pair which was near the back right before a tail bone.

I let out a gasp as it lifted its second pair of arms which were almost human looking while the first pair were almost bat-like but without the wings. It growled at the noise I made and faced towards me before it reared up its mouth open and smashed down at me biting into my chest. I let out a cry of agony before it all went black.

I woke up quickly breathing heavily and looking around before realizing that I was still on the plane. "Are you okay?" I heard Dominic ask me. I turned to look at him as my breathing started to return to normal and my heartbeat steadied.

"Um yeah just a bad dream." I told him, 'More like a recurring nightmare.' I added in my head before I stood up noticing that we were getting off. Even though I was awake though I couldn't help but feel like I almost died when in my dream... I did.

(Sean's POV)

"And then I was like I would call you a retard but that would be insulting to the others retards." I finished off causing the rest of the group at my table to laugh. The table I was at consisted of Tay Zonday, Brittani Louise Taylor, Ray William Johnston and Olga Kay.

"That was a good one but listen what happened to me the other day." Tay began before taking a drink of his beer. I was getting ready to hear what he had to say when I saw Jack Douglass wave me over Toby standing next to him.

"Sorry got to go see what Jack wants." I announced to the group that I was sitting with, "Keep my seat warm!" I yelled before I raced over to Jack and Toby. I high-fived Jack before doing a fist bump to Toby which is one of the ways I decided to greet them today. "What's up?" I asked Jack smiling a cheeky grin.

"Toby and I are going out to grab some more alcohol and probably some chips and munches so if anyone asks just tell them were out for munches." He informed me and I nodded to show that I heard him.

"Okay just don't be long this parties just getting started!" I cheered doing a fist bump in the air. Jack and Toby followed suit jumping in the air after me and doing a fist bump at the same time before landing on the ground and laughing.

"See you in a bit Sean!" Toby called grabbing his coat and putting it on.

I waved wildly as they left the house which currently was hosting an amazing party before I turned and headed back to the table I was at wanting to hear what happened to Tay...


	2. Chapter 1-1: Can't you see it?

Hello again bros, lamps, Smoshers, Biches, Audience and just plain youtubers welcome and let us begin.

Note: This chapter will be following the group of Ryan and Dominic but the other two groups will be right after this one.

(Dominic's POV)

"I can't believe we got lost." I said as we pulled up to the hotel our bags packed for the weekend. I was currently driving the rented Dodge into the parking lot Ryan sitting next to me a troubled expression on his face. 'Of course there's no where to park!' I thought looking around ignoring Ryan for now. Finally I found a place between a white ford truck and a silver dodge caravan. I parked in between them quickly breathing out a sigh of relief when I put it in park. I never really liked driving I always preferred to be on my feet. I cut the engine before searching for the button that would unlock the trunk where we shoved our bags. After a couple minutes of searching I found it and pressed it in the trunk popping in the back.

Ryan jumped out of the car at that a smile on his face finally maybe he was just sick of being in a vehicle like me, I thought watching him for a second. He let out an exaggerated sigh breathing in a deep whiff of the cool night air around him. He then looked back at me smiled and raced towards the trunk of the car reaching for his bag and throwing mine at me. I fumbled it in my hands before it dropped hitting the ground with a small thump. He laughed at me while I just looked embarrassed because of how horrible my catch was. I quickly bent down and picked it up sending a friendly punch to his arm.

"Ow that hurt!" He exaggerated in one of his characters Regina's voice. I laughed at that and he raced up next to me as we headed towards the room.

"Ryan Higa?" I heard a voice ask from behind us. I turned around quickly Ryan doing the same and we turned to see a red haired girl who looked to be in her young teens she was looking at him in shock her light green eyes wide. "It is you oh my god I'm your biggest lamp!" She stated jumping up in excitement.

Ryan smiled at that before she turned her attention to me, "Your D-trix right I love your dances!" She commented sending a smile my way. I sent her a cheeky grin and bowed to her causing her to giggle. "I can't believe how many of you are at my mothers hotel!" She said happily putting her hand out for a handshake. "My names Kirsten." She introduced as Ryan accepted her handshake.

"Follow me I'll make sure you get a good room." She ordered I looked at Ryan and he just shrugged looking at the sky for a second before following the kid. Me falling in step behind him once inside the hotel I looked around impressed by the place noticing paintings on the wall and smiling at the stereotypical cat hanging from a tree with the text hang in there below it. The kid walked up to the desk while a beautiful female who looked to be in her early thirties was working on something underneath the counter.

"Hey mom we got new guests." Kirsten said causing the woman to look up her soft brown hair tied up in a bun while her light green eyes studied us. She quickly stood up and smiled gesturing us to come forward as she wiped her hands on a towel near by before turning on the computer. "Hello the names Xena Walter and I see you met my daughter Kirsten." She commented smiling kindly at us.

"I'm Ryan Higa and that's my friend Dominic Sandoval." Ryan informed her. "We'd like a room for two nights if that's possible, separate beds." He added at the end. We decided on the ride there that we would just rent one room instead of two so we could save on money.

"Okay just give me a moment." She said clicking on the computer for a couple seconds, "There is a room reserved for you on the third floor for $50 dollars a night, it has a balcony and two beds as well as a bathroom and a free breakfast in the morning will that work for you?" She asked us I nodded agreeing with the terms Ryan nodding with me. We both went to pull out a hundred and once we found one we went to hand it to her when she turned around which she smiled at. "Oh sorry I meant $50 for the cost of both of you." She answered collecting my bill and taking it.

"Wow really that's so low?" I said out loud which she smiled at, "My daughter watches you two all the time you helped her get over her fathers death it's the least I could do." She answered sending a grateful look towards me and Ryan. I was speechless not expecting those words Ryan the same as me so we were silent. Finally Ryan nodding to her which she smiled at handing him the keys to the room.

When we reached the room I quickly put my stuff at the end of the bed that was closest to the door while Ryan took the one closest to the window and balcony. "It makes me happy to think that we can change someone's life like that." He said looking out the window I could imagine the smile on his face. We were cast into a silence Ryan still looking out the window while I looked through my clothes for my pjs not wanting to sleep in jeans.

"Whoa Dominic come look at this?" Ryan exclaimed his eyes glued to something outside I gave up my search and walked up next to him looking out the door with him. He then pointed towards something in the sky. I looked up trying to spot something but all I saw were stars but I kept trying for his sake. "Do you see it?" He asked me I turned to look at him and he was staring at the sky his eyes transfixed and focused on something. I once again looked to the sky but I couldn't see anything so I just sighed.

"Man I don't see anything I'm just going to go get into my pjs." I told him figuring he was just trying to make me look at nothing. He looked at me in surprise before looking back at the sky his eyes troubled. I finally found my pjs and headed towards the bathroom to get changed.

I quickly got changed and walked out of the bathroom noticing that Ryan switched his pants for a looser jogging pants and was laying in his bed the curtain now closed. I then pulled off my socks and turning the light off knowing that tomorrow was going to be a busy day before crawling into my bed and pulling the covers over me falling asleep a couple minutes later.

(Ryan's POV)

A faint ringing sound woke me up and I lifted my body up to look around. In the darkness I couldn't really see anything but I could hear Dominic sleeping peacefully next to me his gentle snores cutting through the whirring sound that was echoing in the room. I was about to go back to sleep when a light illuminated the room for a moment the sound intensifying before the light left and it went back to a weak whirring.

I jumped up quickly pushing the covers off of my body looking around the room wildly. "Dom! Wake up." I ordered jumping off my bed and moving to his side and shaking him. He just frowned in his sleep and went to push me away burying himself into the covers. I was about to try and wake him again when the room started shaking making me lose my footing and fall over. The light was back again and I watched as it covered my hand before I pulled it away out of the light.

Finally the light left again and our room was silent except for the faint whirring sound. I lifted my head slowly and looked around now completely freaked. "What was that?" I heard a groggy voice ask I turned over to the face of Dominic who was looking around his eyes readjusting and a tired expression on his face.

"Dom I think we need to go." I said as quickly and quietly as I could. He looked at me strangely just as the light came back.

"What is that light?" He asked turning to look at the window and sitting himself up. The sound seemed to change as it caught on to his movement becoming an angry screech. Suddenly something shot out of the light smashing through the window.

I quickly grabbed a hold of D-Trix's arm just as his bed got shot causing stuffing to fly. He let out a girly scream and I quickly jumped to my feet grabbing ahold of our backpack.

He was still screaming and I latched onto his arm pulling him to his feet. "Run!" I told him.

For once I was thankful for my ADHD as it kept my mind occupied on running and not the thing behind me. Although the whirring and exploding of walls wasn't helping. We both ran through the hallway when I smashed into a body knocking us both over.

"Ryan what's going on?" Andrew Garcia asked. A member or our band YTF he is one of our singers I didn't even know he was at this hotel though.

"Andrew! That things shooting at us we got to run!" I told him getting to my feet quickly. He pulled his glasses over his eyes and pulled himself to his feet as well. He opened his mouth as if to say something when another shot rang out. He covered his ears and his eyes widened in shock and fear. Registering my words or giving in to shear panic he raced through the hallway in the direction D-Trix ran.

I didn't hesitate as I followed. I knew better then to take the elevator and I ran to the stairs jumping down them as fast as I could as the sounds of it faded but I knew it wasn't gone. I had passed Andrew by now but I could still hear him huffing as he raced down the steps. We reached the lobby and I could see Dom up ahead. He seemed to be talking to the hotel manager and her daughter.

I pulled up next to D-Trix to hear what they were saying.

"We have a van and I used to be with the marines I could get you to a safe place." The mother, Xena, explained.

"We got a car we could follow behind you." I said. D-Trix looked at me in surprise but I knew they were our best bet.

"What the f*** is going on!" A loud obnoxious voice said. I looked over and saw a brown shaggy haired kid walk over to us his arms crossed. Two familiar people followed him though.

"Joe Nation! Kev!" I said seeing my two friends. I actually hadn't seen Kevjumba in awhile and I was happy to see him now. Kev smiled at me and Joe kept this blank look on his hat turned sideways on his head.

"We are the one with the black SUV." Xena explained.

"I asked what the f*** is going on with this s***?" The brown haired kid said again. I looked at him more closely this time. He did look familiar and I was sure he was a youtuber but I wasn't sure. I could tell that he had quite the potty mouth though.

D-Trix quickly explained the situation to them and they seemed to agree. "Chester dropped Joe and me here so we'll go with you." Kev said to Xena.

"Me and Joe will follow behind you as well." Potty mouth said smiling.

A huge explosion from upstairs caused me to crouch before standing up again. "Okay going now would be good." I said. The others nodded and we broke our separate ways racing for our vehicles.

I reached the car and quickly pulled out my keys unlocking it, throwing my backpack inside and stepping in. The clicks of the backseat and passenger side sounded a second later. Now that we were out of the hotel I could see that the sky was a blood red almost artificial colour and these alien machines were flying around. They seemed to be mostly focused on the hotel and I saw one latch onto a person dragging it out of the hotel and bringing her inside the ship.

I tore my gaze away and turned the key in the ignition the car letting out a rumbling sound as it roared to life. I then searched for a Black SUV when finally one pulled out. People were swarming out of the hotel now as I pressed the gas to follow. I could see why though as the ships started

loosing interest in the hotel and started getting interest... in us.

Follow and Favourite but only if you liked it and can anyone guess who the mystery youtuber is?


End file.
